No Good About Goodbye
by C.J Darley
Summary: Novelization of Quantum Of Solace but with a few changes to make it different from the film
1. Time To Get Out

No Good about Goodbye

C.J. Darley

Time to Get Out

On a day like this Italy was quite possibly the most beautiful country in the world, the man at the wheel of the Bentley Continental GT Speed seemed to think so and wished he had more time to enjoy it but the bullets bouncing off the body work dictated otherwise.

The man engaged sport mode and floored the Bentley out of a right hander and into a tunnel where a road crew were doing construction on one side . The men behind him all driving black BMW M5's formed an almost perfect line behind him each with a man leaning out of the passenger window to take shots at the continental.

The man in the Bentley changed direction again not only to avoid road works but other driver's as well, the men in the BMW's struggled to keep up. One of them had hit a bulldozer but there were still two of them behind him.

On a straight stretch of road the man fired off a few rounds form his silenced UMP-45 hitting an M5 in the front right hand tire as well as firing at least half a magazine into the engine bay which caused the black M5 to crash through a barrier into lake Garda ,the man smiled.

The last M5 was more difficult to dispatch as the man behind the wheel clearly knew what he was doing, luckily for the man in the Bentley the driver of the m5 failed to see an Alfa Romeo Mito pull out on him and he went straight into the side of it. Killing the driver, the M5 was at least 10 years old so it should have been safe enough but the driver had hit the Alfa at least 80mph, not much chance of surviving that, whatever you drive.

The rest of the drive was uneventful. The man only spoke to address the man tied up in the boot . Mr White .the man responsible for saving bond from certain death at the hands of le chifre but had also killed the love of his life Vesper. Bond wanted answers before he decided what to do with him.

'Not your usual drive in the country, eh Mr White?'

The man didn't hear Mr White's response but it sounded a bit like 'fuck you'.

When the man arrived at the safe house in the centre of sienna, he tossed the UMP onto the passenger seat adjusted his cufflinks walked around the car and opened the boot.

The dark blue Bentley was now two tone. Dark blue and gunfire. 'Q's not going to like this' he quipped and allowed himself a smirk, his first in what felt like years.

The man in the boot looked bewildered and attempted to speak several times but nothing materialised.

James bond simply said 'it's time to get out'


	2. The Organisation

Chapter 2

The Organisation.

Bond launched Mr White into a chair and left him with the medic to tidy up his gunshot wound after Bond had shot him in the knee. M gave Mr White one of her hard stares, she didn't even look at bond, he wasn't happy about her being there, he'd told her to stay in London.

"The Americans won't be too pleased about this." She said. Still not looking at bond.

Bond poured himself a bourbon and then another, they didn't even touch the sides.

"I promised them le chiffre and they got le chiffre"

"They got his body"

"Well if they wanted his soul they should have made a deal with a priest "bond smirked, impressed by his own joke.

They turned to face each other, M looked concerned.

"You look like shit. When was the last time you slept?"

Bond didn't answer, the bags under his eyes said it all.

Bond shrugged off M's question and turned to Mr White.

"What are we offering him?" he asked

"Protection in exchange for information, hopefully he'll give us his entire organization"

M led Bond over to a table with a collection of folders, she opened one with the words **Vesper****Lynd** written on the tab.

"Her lover was a man named Yusef, no word on a last name, probably an illegal alien. As far as getting records from the Algerians.."

Bond cut her off.

"We're better off not trying."

She flipped to another page showing a man who looked like he'd been swimming with piranhas.

"He washed up on the banks of the Tiber, we're supposed to believe the fish did that to him"

"Convenient "

"Exactly, which is why I had his DNA Compared to a lock of his hair found in Miss Lynd's apartment."

Bond laughed.

"A lock of his hair? I never thought vesper the sentimental type "

"Well. We never really know anyone do we James?"

Bond said nothing.

M closed the folder.

"Bond. As far as I can tell, he was as innocent as you in Vesper's death"

"You're worried? Well don't be, I not going to go running off on a vendetta. "

"I'm glad to hear it, we're in the shit as it is"

"You don't need to worry about me "

Sutherland M's assistant entered the room. He was standing in for moneypenny whilst she was on leave.

"Ma'am he's ready for you now, just a flesh wound."

Bond followed Sutherland and M's bodyguard through a corridor to an interrogation room where Mr White was tied to a chair.

Bond and M pulled up chairs and they sat down.

"Mr White you're going to tell us who you work for."

Mr White stared at Bond and M in turn and laughed.

"Now why would I do that?"

M opened a folder and handed Mr White a photo of le chiffre

"Le chiffre, the man you hired for the sky fleet job. How did you meet him?"

White said nothing.

M handed him a photo of vesper.

"Vesper Lynd, the treasurer you hired to handle the money after you killed le chiffre how long did she work for you?"

White paused and looked at Bond.

"I was really very sorry about vesper, she was a very capable young lady. It's a shame she had to be … eliminated"

White lent forward and looked at Bond.

"You know. If she hadn't killed herself, we would have had you too."

Bond clenched his fist but did nothing more , he knew he needed to give White the chance to speak.

M was beginning to lose patience. They were getting nowhere

"Mr White. You're in Sienna today and Christ knows where you'll be tomorrow. Tell us what we need to know and I can assure you will be placed in witness protection."

Mr White laughed hysterically

"You Can't protect me. Not from them .Not from him"

M snapped the folder shut and glared at Mr White

"We'll see about that and the more you tell us, the more we can do to help you. "

Bond took over.

"Let's start with the simple stuff, Mr White, what is your organisation called?"

Mr White reached into his inside pocket and produced a silver ring, it was made from solid gold and had no markings whatsoever aside from the octopus on the front. White placed the ring on the table and slowly slid it over towards Bond and M, as if he was making the winning move in a chess game.

Bond took the ring and examined it, then he gave it to M who did the same thing.

M Placed the ring back on the table.

"This organisation? " She asked "what is it called?"

"Spectre."

Bond and M looked at each other, perplexed.

"What?" asked Bond?

"Its name is Spectre. Special Executive for Counterintelligence, Terrorism, Revenge and Extortion"

M took over the questioning.

"Who is this man? The one you say we can't protect you from" she asked

Mr White sat in silence for a moment and then spoke.

"I don't know if it's his real name but he goes by the name of Franz Oberhauser"

Bond suddenly turned as white as a sheet. Horrified at what he'd just heard. For he and Oberhauser had history, they'd known each other as boys and it was a time period he was happy to forget. Bond chose not to reveal this information to M, chances were she already knew.

"Tell me where he is" said Bond

"Are you mad? They'll kill me" said Mr White.

M changed tack .

"Do you seriously think we care about whether you live or die Mr White? Obviously we'd rather keep you alive but if we have to torture you to death to get Oberhauser's whereabouts out of you then so be it."

Bond lost patience, withdrew his PPK and lunged forward at Mr White, grabbing him by the lapels of his battered suit,

"Where is he?"

"I can't tell you"

Bond jammed the gun into White's temple.

"TELL ME WHERE HE IS, OR ILL BLOW YOUR BRAINS OUT!"

Bond had shouted so loudly that everyone In the room jumped, even M, she'd never seen him like this before.

"Rome. He's in Rome for the funeral of one of our men "

Bond and M rose .they were done for now

"Thank you Mr White, that wasn't so hard was it?"

"But what happens to me now?"

Bond turned

"You'll go to a safe house , have a nice cold pint and wait for all this to blow over"

And with that Bond and M left for London.


End file.
